Engaños
by MalfoyPot
Summary: Draco Malfoy encuentra el secreto que tanto esconde Ron Weasley. Dramione.


Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dime que tiene él que no tenga yo<em>  
><strong>

**Y ahí estaba yo, en la mesa de Slytherin desayunando a lado de Pansy, tenía mis ojos cansados y a decir verdad estaba un poco molesto por la actitud melosa de la morena. **

**Mire a la mesa de enfrente; no había rastro de Granger ni de Weasley, no...no podían haber regresado...simplemente no.**

**Mire a la puerta y ahí iban entrando, algo andaba mal; ¿Por qué iba a lado de Weasley? y lo más importante ¿Por qué iban agarrados de la mano? Al parecer estaban juntos...otra vez.. **

**Sentí como la sangre me subía, apreté mi tenedor hasta doblarlo...se supone que habían terminado... entonces ¿Qué pasaba? Se sentaron y se pusieron a comer, yo la miraba, quería que ella me mirara ¿Por qué no lo hacia? **

**Al parecer me ignoraba. Estaba más enfocada en aquel pelirrojo que me la había robado, una vez más.**

* * *

><p><strong>En clase de Snape se sentaron enfrente de mi, ¿Lo hacia a propósito? ¿Quería llamar mi atención? ¿Quería ponerme más celoso de lo que estaba?. <strong>

**Vi como Weasley tocaba su mano y la entrelazaba. Lo odiaba. Maldito pobretón. **

**Mi mirada se concentro en Hermione, su cabello recogido en un moño, sus labios rojos, sus mejillas rosadas, su uniforme perfectamente acomodado, su aroma a fresas salvajes, sus ojos miel... Hermosa.**

* * *

><p><strong> Los días pasaron como agua, una noche en la biblioteca estaba yo ahí, haciendo tareas retrasadas, ya era un poco tarde y los ojos se me cerraban, ya no sabia lo que leía ni lo que escribía. Ya no podía más. Cerré el libro y me dispuse a ponerlo en su lugar, pero algo hizo que no. <strong>

**Escuche voces en un rincón.**

**Al parecer estaban discutiendo, luego hubo silencio y se escucharon esos tronidos que das al besar. Quiero aclarar que no soy nada chismoso, pero me pare solo a ver de quien se trataba, mi corazón se paro por varios segundos al ver a Weasley con Brown.**

** -Vamos Ro-Ro, ¿Por qué sigues con Granger?- La chica lo besaba y lo abrazaba, era algo repugnante ver como ese pobretón engañaba a Hermione. **

**Lavender Brown había pasado por la mitad de Slytherin, debo decir que soy afortunado al saber que nunca paso por mi. Era uno de los pocos que la veía en verdad fea.**

** Weasley la alejaba pero ella insistía en abrazarlo.**

** -Vamos Ron, tu sabes que me quieres- La rubia lo agarraba de su pecoso rostro para poder besarlo.**

** -No Lav, no puedo hacerle esto a Hermione;- Le decía mientras trataba de alejarse, pero obviamente era inútil.**

** -¡Pero que dices!; Llevas dos meses con ella y ¿Ya la amas? JAJA.. yo se que no.-**

** -Tu no sabes nada Lav..- **

**Esa comadreja era un idiota al dejarse llevar por esa arpía,Hermione no se merecía eso, simplemente no era correcto hacerle eso a ella ¿Cómo puede engañarla?. Sé que no soy el indicado para hablar de fidelidad, pero se trataba de Hermione Granger, alguien que en verdad me importa.**

**Había descubierto a Weasley en su juego mal elaborado. Sabia que todo caía sobre su propio peso, y Weasley no iba a ser la excepción. **

**-Yo puedo darte lo que la ratona no Ro-Ro,- Tanto Weasley como yo nos enojamos al escuchar a esa decirle _ratona_. **

**-Basta Lav. Y no le vuelvas a decir así. -**

**-¡Ron! ¡No la amas!- La mano de Brown subía por la entrepierna de Weasley, tenía que hacer algo. Fingí como si no los hubiera visto y camine hacia donde estaban, los dos se separaron de inmediato **

**-Permiso- dije poniéndome en medio de los dos y acomodando el libro los mire y dije -Que sorpresa ¿Donde dejaste a Granger?- Pude ver la expreción de Brown, estaba furiosa mientras Weasley, tan pálido como una cebolla dijo tartamudeando -Ma-Malfoy-**

**- Bueno; no quiero interrumpir más- ****Reí, escuche como Weasley decía -¿Que haces aquí?- **

**-Eso comadreja, no te incumbe- Me di la vuelta y de nuevo la voz de Weasley resonó -No dirás nada ¿o si?- Trato de sacar su varita amenazándome, estaba tan nervioso que no podía ni sostenerla -¿Decirle? ¿A quién? - Baje su varita con la mano, Brown con los brazos cruzados miraba la escena con la boca abierta**

** -Relájate Ro-Ro- dije eso imitando la voz de Lavender -No diré nada que no quieras que diga, ademas me importa un poco tus problemas sentimentales- Los mire, Weasley estaba temblando y sudando, mientras Brown corría a abrazarlo.**

** Me di la vuela y me fui de ahí. Estaba furioso.**

** Al día siguiente iba caminando para el invernadero, pensaba en Weasley y en Brown, era un espectáculo que nadie quería ver, al menos no Granger.**

**Una pequeña sonrisa se me dibujo en los labios al pensar en ella, me gustaba, me volvía loco, sentí como alguien chocaba contra mi, al principio me enoje pues me había distraído, pero al alzar la vista, la vi, con su cabello alborotado y toda roja. -Lo siento- murmuro, la agarre del brazo y acercándome a ella le dije -Tranquila- Hermione sonrió acomodo su cabello y dio media vuelta, no quería que se fuera, ahora que estábamos solos, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.**

**-Espera- fue lo único que dije, Hermione se quedo parada, me le acerque y ella volteo, agarre su rostro. Empezó a temblar, se mordió el labio y riendo dijo. -¿Que haces Draco?- Eso me volvió loco, me gustaba que me dijera por mi nombre, me le acerqué para probar sus labios, estaba a milímetros de ellos, cuando algo paso, me alejo bruscamente estaba espantada y lo único que dijo fue -No.. no puedo.. Ron..- Eso me hizo enojar.**

** -¿Ron? ¿Te preocupa Weasley¡? - Hermione asintio - No puedo hacerle esto- Se fe corriendo, la sangre me hervia, -Abre tus ojos! te esta engañando!- No me escucho, ya estaba my lejos.**

* * *

><p>Sé que es algo corto, se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios.<p>

Gracias :)


End file.
